The Marriage of Faith and Hope
by aspire2write
Summary: Entry-The Faithful Shipper's "Was that In The Book" contest. It won second place! While celebrating their first anniversary, the happy couple looks back on the progression of their relationship. The good times, the bad times, and everything in between.


_I'm so excited that I finally get to post this. This was our entry for The Faithful Shipper's contest, "Was That In The Book?" What happened is we (TwilightDramaTeach and I) picked a Twilight character we wanted to write about. The Faithful Shipper then e-mailed us a quote from them. The quote wasn't a famous one like the heroine quote. We wrote a 10,000k max one-shot based on that quote. We got second place in the contest. I actually love it. I hope you do too._

_Our quote: "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."_

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**PLEASE NOTE PAST MEMORIES (FLASHBACKS) IN THIS STORY ARE DENOTED BY a horizontal line BEFORE AND AFTER.**

**THE MARRIAGE OF FAITH AND HOPE**

**By aspire2write **

**TwilightDramaTeach**

The couple left the restaurant in a hurry; the remnants of champagne and gift-wrap on the table a clear indication they had been celebrating. To everyone watching, they were radiating love. Everyone chuckled as his car peeled out of the parking lot.

He parked the car in the garage and jumped out quicker than she could see to get her door. Once she was standing, he swept her up and ran up the stairs to their bedroom. He stood over the bed and playfully dropped her into the middle. She started to scurry to the side of the bed to meet him, but he stopped her with a small shake of his head.

"Oh no, my beauty, you stay put! I have some things to show you," he said tantalizingly.

She couldn't help but giggle as she said, "Now, Honey, we've been married a year today. Do you really think you have something I haven't seen?" He just grinned at her.

"You think you're funny? Just you wait." He dove onto the bed beside her and pinned her hands to her sides, touching her gently so as not to bruise her. "Now what are you gonna do?" he teased. She surprised him when she leaned up and began to suck on his pulse point.

"Jesus, that feels incredible." He growled as he rolled on top of her, releasing her hands. He began feasting on her lips and neck, while she started pulling his shirt free from his pants so her hands could wander over his silky smooth back. He was careful not to let his teeth graze her. That would have to wait one more day.

"Off! Now!" she ordered, still tugging at his shirt. In the blink of an eye, he had removed the offending shirt and the rest of his clothes as well. She silently thanked the vampire gods for his speed. "Now that's what I call service," she said with a smile. He slid back up her stunning body and kissed her thoroughly. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she moaned deep in her throat.

"Sugar, you're gonna need to take this dress off 'cause I'll just end up rippin' it." She stood at the foot of the bed with a wicked grin on her face. He was mesmerized by the chocolate pools of her eyes. She reached for the belt at her waist and pulled at the tie. She gave it a twirl just to tease him then let the midnight blue fabric slip to the floor. "Woman, are you tryin' to kill me?" He groaned as his eyes took in her naked form. "If I'd know what was under that dress, or what wasn't, we'd have skipped dinner." He climbed to his knees and reached out a hand to her. He pulled her in; as her overheated limbs met his cold body, the fireworks began. Hands were finding purchase while lips were lighting fires in all the right places.

He rolled her to her back and said, "I need to be inside you. I can't wait." His hand slid down to her center, sliding between her folds. "Oh Sugar, you're so wet for me. All for me." He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking her juices off. The sight sent her into a frenzy. She wanted him in her. _Now_. "I swear I'll worship you later, but right now I have to do this."

To illustrate his point, he lined himself up and pushed into her waiting warmth. They both let loose a string of moans signaling to one another without words how _good_ it felt. He set a rhythm that pleased them both. Moving in and out at a strong steady pace, he continued to use his hands and tongue on the sensitive spots he now knew almost as well as his own.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them both so she was on top. Her rhythm increased as he lay back and enjoyed the view of her bouncing breasts, his hands still roaming her glorious skin. As much as he loved touching her, he needed to taste her. He sat up and took her nipple into his mouth laving and suckling the pert peak.

"Jasper! Oh god, yeeess. Oh baby, that feels so good. I'm s-so close." She was breathless in her pleasure. He placed his hands on her hips gently and helped increase the pace.

"Let go, Sugar. I'm right there with you. I wanna watch you come." She leaned over placing her lips back on his neck, biting down, determined to take him with her. "Oh god, Bella, shit!" He felt the snarl grow from low in his chest and tear from his throat. It was in that moment, particularly when she bit him, that his control wavered. He went over the edge, and his shout sent her with him.

The lovers were snuggled facing each other, letting their breath return to normal. She smiled, staring into his beautiful butterscotch eyes and murmured, "Jasper, thank you for the very best year of my life. I love you, and I love being Mrs. Whitlock."

He brushed a few errant strands of her mahogany locks away from her face and said, "This year has been the best of my lifetimes." He soaked up the feel of their shared happiness, silently thanking whatever god was out there for sending him to the Cullens. "When I arrived at the Cullens, I never thought I'd be blessed enough to experience these feelings."

* * *

For a moment, I was confused. It was so foreign, so alien. I felt it deep in my chest. It was tingly and light, upliftin' and infectious. It was happiness. I hadn't felt it in so long; it was a moment before I could identify it. Once I'd named the sensation building inside me, I let it overtake me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. The unnecessary action grounded me in the moment. I relished the feeling.

They were happy. The Cullen coven. I'd been traveling the Americas for the past two decades, and Romania before that. I'd heard about this coven, the ones that denied their fundamental need. They drank from animals, not humans. They lived among the creatures, integrated themselves within the human society. At first, I'd dismissed it as weak, blasphemous. We were made to be above humans. It was our right to use them. It was the natural order.

That's what I'd wanted to believe. It's how I'd wanted to live, but I couldn't anymore. I'd grown weary. The fear, the remorse, the utter hatred those vile creatures felt when they realized I was their end, they were buildin' in me. They were all I felt anymore. They ate at me, wore me down. I didn't want to feel them any more. I wanted to be free of these degradin' emotions. They were drainin' me of everything.

I followed the scent until a large house came into view. I was still, in human standards, quite a distance off, but I knew my presence had been detected. The happiness I'd felt was replaced with such a myriad of emotions. It was so odd. I felt as if they were expectin' me. There was excitement, apprehension, anger, nervousness, and…acceptance? I didn't understand. I'd told no one my plans to find this coven. Somethin' wasn't right. _I shouldn't be here._

"Please," I heard a feminine, cheery voice call before I turned to leave. "Don't go." I hesitated. It almost felt like an ambush.

"We won't harm you," another spoke, his voice distinctly British. "There's no need to worry." I felt his sincerity. He wasn't hidin' anything. I slowly made my way towards the house. A group of six vampires waited on the back porch, three females and three males. I'd never seen a coven that large.

"It's so good to finally meet you." The little one spoke. Their eyes were gold. Pure gold. I'd never seen anything like it. She'd been to one to stop me from leavin'. She was tiny, couldn't have been over five feet. She had short, spiky black hair. She was radiatin' excitement. I looked at her curiously. "We've been waiting forever. You changed your mind so many times. It's been throwing my timeline off."

"Ali, love," the bronze-haired man standin' beside her said as he pulled her into his side. "He has no idea what you're talking about. Calm down."

"Welcome to our home." The British man stepped forward and offered his hand. It was so odd, such a…human gesture. I hadn't been so formal in over a century. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." I shook his hand cautiously. "This is my family: my wife, Esme." _Family? Wife? _The woman with caramel-colored hair stepped forward upon introduction. She smiled at me warmly, motherly affection shinin' in her eyes and rollin' off her in waves. "My children, Emmett and Rosalie." The large man with dimples smiled warmly. The statuesque blonde looked at me warily. She was the one feelin' apprehensive. I couldn't blame her. "And Edward and Alice." Edward was the one projectin' anger. I couldn't understand that. I hadn't done anything to make him angry. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded.

"What?" Edward sneered at me. "Not going to introduce yourself?"

"Edward," Esme chastised. "Don't fault him for being cautious. How would you feel if you were him?"

"I'm Jasper," I finally said. "I'm sorry if my arrival has caused tension in your coven."

"Family," Rosalie said. I nodded.

"I can leave."

"No!" Alice said and stepped forward. Edward pulled her back so he stood between us. "Edward, don't be silly. Jasper would never hurt me. We're going to be great friends." I smiled at her enthusiasm. It was rubbin' off on me.

"You can't feed while you're here," Rosalie sniped at me. "This is our home, and we won't let you mess anything up for us. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alice giggled.

"Well, why don't you come in?" Esme offered when the tension mounted. "You're welcome to take a shower, clean up. Alice bought some clothes for you. When you're settled we can sit down and talk. I'm sure you have questions." I nodded.

"Thank you so much, but I don't want to be a bother. I don't want to cause strife in your co-" Rosalie glared at me. "Family. I could go. I 'preciate your hospitality though."

"No. You won't go. You'll stay," Alice said as she glanced sideways at Rosalie. "We have so much to discuss and so little time." She laughed at herself. "Well, that's just a figure of speech."

"Come, come." Esme turned towards the door and ushered the rest inside. I followed after a moment. I didn't really know what to think. I hadn't spent much time in large groups and the onslaught of so many feelings was overwhelming. "Everything will work out, Jasper. You'll learn to trust us." She slipped an arm around my shoulders, no small feat since I towered over her.

I made my way downstairs after the shower. Alice cleared a spot for me to sit, and we talked. I told 'em about my past, my gift, my struggle. In turn, they told me their own stories, about Alice and Edward's gifts. I told them how I'd grown weary. They talked about their lifestyle, told me I was welcome to stay and explore the option. It was hours later when the sun rose and Esme mentioned something about school that we started to disperse. Alice stood ready to head upstairs, but she stopped after a few steps and got a faraway look.

"Love, what is it?" Edward asked. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "No!" He pulled away, and Alice smiled widely. I fought the urge to fall into a crouch when he spun around and moved forward until we stood toe-to-toe. "You better stay away from Bella. When she's around, I don't want you here."

"Who's Bella?" I asked.

"Bella's our friend. She's off limits. If you want to stay, you'll heed my warning."

"Edward, enough!" Carlisle said sternly. "What has gotten into you?" I stepped away. Every instinct was tellin' me to take him down before he could me. I didn't wanna disrespect 'em in their home. The anger coming off Edward was intense. I didn't know who this person was, nor what she meant to the family. What I did know, was that I would do as he asked. I wanted 'em to trust me.

"I'll do as you ask," I said softly. "I don't wanna be a bother." Alice pushed Edward as she walked by him. I could feel her irritation.

"Love, I'm only-"

"Save it, Edward," she said coolly. "She'll be here in ten minutes." His anxiety rose.

"I'm gonna leave, explore the area," I said to Carlisle. "May I come back this evenin'?" He opened his mouth to answer.

"No," Edward answered. "Bella's staying the night. She and Alice have had this night planned for weeks, and I'm not going to have her change plans just because you came in the picture. She'll be gone tomorrow around noon. You can return then."

"Edward, what did Alice see?" Carlisle asked. I hurt her. That had to be the answer. He saw me hurt her and wanted me away to ensure her safety.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for the shower and clothes. I 'preciate 'em." I turned toward the door. Carlisle called for me to stay. "I understand, believe me. I'm a threat to her safety." I turned to address him directly. "Edward, I'll stay away from this Bella. I promise. I won't harm her." He gave me a curt nod before turnin' to leave.

* * *

Jasper pulled Bella's back up against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her brow. "After all this time you still amaze me," he whispered. Her unwavering faith in his innate goodness freed him; but her ability to trust in him, no matter what the situation, baffled him. He began making soft feather light strokes up and down her side. "I'm a vampire. My whole purpose for bein' is to hunt and kill you; yet you trust me explicitly and have since the first day we met." Bella just smiled to herself and gave a quiet sigh. Jasper closed his eyes and thought again of the luckiest day in his existence.

* * *

I felt weak. For the first time in a long time, I felt physically weak. It'd been three weeks since I'd arrived in Forks. I hadn't fed from a human, respectin' their wish that I not do so near their home. Emmett, the most accepting of them besides Alice, had taken me huntin'. It was so different, so thrillin', so…calm. I didn't have to feel the anxiety, the fear. It wasn't like with a human. It felt natural, right.

But it wasn't as fulfillin' as when the warm essence of human blood flowed down my throat. I never felt fully satisfied afterwards, and it wasn't as sustainin'. I felt weak, and feelin' weak was unacceptable. I'd not felt this bad since I was turned. Even during The War, when I was surrounded by Yanks, I didn't feel this poorly.

The mixture of my physical weakness, the mistrust from Edward, and the growing anxiety I couldn't find the source of was makin' me feel ill. I couldn't take it much longer. I thought I could adjust to bein' around so many, thought I could find a place to belong, but I couldn't. I needed peace. I needed quiet. I needed out. I had to leave. I tried. I wanted this to work, but the lifestyle wasn't for me. I felt my own spirits plummet.

I was in the living room readin'. Alice was drawin' in her sketchbook, and Edward was playin' the piano. The others were out huntin'. Edward's song turned desolate. Alice's pencil stopped mid stroke. She looked up at me sadly. Her eyes begged; her emotions matched mine.

"Please, don't," she whispered, but her plea sounded deafeningly loud.

"I-I can't," I told her as I stood. "I'm sorry. I can't." Edward stopped playin' and looked at me curiously. "I'm sorry for all the strife I've caused. It was never my intention to drive a wedge between y'all." I started towards the front door. Alice came after me, Edward after her.

"Don't go, Jasper." Her hand on my arm made me pause. "You haven't caused any trouble. We want you here. You _can_ do this." I was shakin' my head before she finished talkin'.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Please pass my thanks on to Carlisle and Esme. If I'm ever in the area again, may I stop by?"

"Of course," Edward said as he laid a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Be safe."

I nodded and took off. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. The further I ran, the better I felt. There were no emotions around me, no anxiety, no worry. I slowed when I reached a small town. I needed to feed. I needed to feed for real. I was sure I could find some vile human to use. It never failed. Wherever there were humans, there was one of them that was so completely despicable, so horrible that I could feed off. At least this way I was doin' a bit of good.

I stuck to the shadows, kept my head down. I only searched for five minutes before I chose my target. I found him in an abandoned parkin' lot behind a dilapidated warehouse. He was holdin' a woman at gunpoint. I felt my anger mount. Even if it'd been 145 years since my time, what my momma taught me stuck. You don't hurt a woman. She was standin' by a car, keys in hand, and hands held up. She was facin' away from the gunman. I could reach him, and she'd never know, but I couldn't take the chance that he'd shoot her in his surprise.

I decided playin' human would be my best bet. I stepped on a rock makin' sure the crunchin' sound carried. The man's head whipped around, searchin' for the source of the sound. He yelled for me to step out. I did so slowly, not wantin' to startle him. His eyes honed in on me. When I stepped into the light and he finally saw me, his eyes widened. I felt his fear spike and his confusion. Humans knew there was something about us to fear.

"Stay there!" he commanded. His voice would probably sound strong to a human's ears, but I could hear the slight tremor.

"Okay. Just let the lady go," I said calmly.

"Stay there, or I'll shoot her!" He shoved the gun in her back to make his point. "Give me the keys."

"You don't want to do this," the woman said. Her voice was calm, though a bit strained. It matched her emotions. She was so even-tempered. I didn't understand. No human could be this calm when faced with death.

"Don't tell me what I want!" I took a step forward as his adrenaline rose. He pointed to gun at me, so I froze. It wouldn't do anything to me, but it would expose me. I sent a wave of calm his direction. I watched his hand lower minutely. "Just give me the keys, and I won't hurt you." I felt her determination and resolve solidify. I sent a wave of lethargy towards her. While I admired her spirit, in this situation, it was just plain stupid. He had a gun. She should have been cooperatin'. I shook my head.

"Okay. She'll hand 'em over slowly." She started to turn around, but he shoved the gun to her temple. I sent another wave of calm toward him. She wasn't makin' this easy.

"Just hold them out, palm up," the man rushed to say. She did as he asked. He plucked them from her hand. "On the ground." She apparently didn't move fast enough. "On the ground! Both of you." I growled at the command, but did as he said. I couldn't jeopardize her safety. She didn't move. "Now!" He shoved her to the ground. I felt her pain as her knee connected with the loose gravel. She didn't cry out or even show him she was in pain. She tried to catch herself, but the gravel caused her to sprawl. She was going to be scraped and bruised.

"Stay down, or I'll shoot you." The man got in the car and drove away.

I stood and walked toward the woman. I moved slow and cautiously. Humans were afraid of us in the first place. I didn't want her to be any more frightened. She needed help. I could feel the intensity of her pain. I could smell the salty tears she was trying in vain to conceal. I stopped a few feet from her.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I asked her softly. She sniffed before answerin'.

"Yes," her voice lilted toward me. It was soft and airy, very feminine. She looked up at me hesitantly. Her eyes were a soft brown and so expressive. They reminded me of my mothers. I was stunned for a moment. I hadn't thought of her since my change. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jasper. Just a bit stunned and scraped." I looked at her sharply. How did she know my name? Who was she? I felt no fear in that moment, no apprehension from her. She was only grateful, if a bit embarrassed. How could this creature be so comfortable around me? When she held out her hand, I felt hopeful. I took it without thinkin'.

"How do you know my name?" I pulled her up gently and caught her as she stumbled. Her sharp intake of breath coincided with the bolt of pain I felt from her.

"You're exactly how Alice described." She reached up and caressed my cheek softly. "I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I let out a long breath. Edward was going to hate me, because even though I'd promised, there was no way I could stay away from her. I was drawn to her. I belonged with her. I felt it in my still, cold heart. "Take me home," she whispered. Those three small words turned my world upside down. I found my home.

* * *

Bella felt like she was floating as she remembered her first encounter with Jasper. He'd been her hero, her knight in shining armor. She knew it was him before she saw him. She had heard him growl, and she'd felt calmed when he arrived. It's how she felt around the Cullen's. They'd always calmed her. Jasper felt settled, anchored every time he thought about that day.

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope," Jasper told her quietly, reverently.

"It was the happiest and safest I'd felt in my entire life," Bella said then Jasper felt her mood darken. "Who knew less than a month later I'd feel more lost and hopeless than ever before."

* * *

I slammed the door to my new car so hard I'm surprised it stayed on the hinges. I was angry. No, scratch that; I was furious! Jasper had explained to me last night why we couldn't see each other anymore. He told me Edward had warned him off before we ever met, and now he was letting Jasper know that I was again off limits. I was mad at Jasper for agreeing with this nonsense, but I was furious with Edward for thinking he could dictate my life.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I know you heard my car pull up. You haul your ass down here this minute, or I'm going to pay Emmett to drag you down!" I waited. I could hear movement upstairs just before Alice yelled down to me.

"Bells, he's in the shower. Everything okay?" I could not believe the nerve of her. "Like you don't already know my little, psychic, pixie friend." My sarcasm was getting the best of me. I didn't understand how she could have let him get away with this. She came barreling down the stairs.

"Bella, are you seriously mad? He was only trying to protect you." She has a smile on her face like she knew a secret but won't tell. I looked at Alice, trying not to break down completely. "Alice, he left me." Saying it aloud made it real. I fought hard to keep the tears at bay. "I finally found someone who makes me as happy as Edward makes you, or Emmett makes Rosalie, and your husband sent him packing." I paused. "Would you please get everyone out of the house so Edward and I can discuss this?"

I wanted all of them far enough away that they couldn't interfere. Alice grabbed the family and took them hunting, but I was warned they would be back in one hour. I knew that was plenty of time for what I had to say. I was too upset to sit down so spent a few minutes pacing at the bottom of the stairs before I said screw it and marched up to Edward and Alice's bedroom!

I threw open the door, and it felt good when it slammed against the wall. I was still very pissed off. The door to the bathroom flew open, and Edward stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. If I wasn't so angry, the situation might have been funny. As it was, it just added fuel to my already stoked fire.

"For God's sake, put some clothes on so we can talk. And be warned I have lighter fluid and matches if you don't start seeing things my way!" Edward stood in the doorway staring at me dumbfounded. It took him a moment to recover.

"You're in my room, remember? Seeing me almost naked constitutes taking our friendship a bit too far. Don't you think?" I just stood there glaring at him. Finally, I answered.

"Fine. I'll turn around, but as far as I can tell, only one of us has crossed a line here, and it isn't me. You had better move at vampire speed." I turned my back to him, and before I had a chance to swallow, Edward was guiding me out of their room and down the stairs, fully clothed.

"Bella, I know you're upset with me right now, but you'll eventually realize what I did was for your own good. You can't trust Jasper. He is too volatile. He is like an addict. Lock him in a room too long with his drug of choice, and he's going to snap. You would have been his own personal brand of heroin. You had your fun dating a vampire, but it had to end before it got too serious. I will not let you put your life or your soul at stake.

"What about Charlie? If something were to happen to you, it would devastate him. Not to mention what it would do to Alice and Esme. If you won't think about yourself, think about your father and your family." Edward was talking so fast, I almost couldn't understand what he was saying. He was obviously trying to get his point across without me getting a word in edge wise.

"Jesus H. Christ, Edward. Who died and made you my keeper? You are not my father. You don't get to make decisions about my life. Yes, I love you like the brother I never had, but right now, I wouldn't mind torching your ass." I was seething. "Edward, you just forced the man I love to leave me.

"He told me he loved me and that he wasn't good enough for me, all in the same sentence. Do you know how that felt? To find out he loved me too, and then to have it all taken away less than a second later? It would have hurt less if you had pushed your hand through my chest, pulled out my still beating heart, and smashed it to dust between your inhumanly strong hands.

"YOU caused me this pain, Edward. YOU convinced Jasper to run away. YOU left this hole in me that will never be filled." At this point, I was fighting the tears that had threatened earlier. "Without Jasper, I will be a shell of the girl you used to know.

"You won't have to worry about my life or my soul, because they will be safely held by Jasper wherever he ends up." Edward shook his head at me.

"Bella, you've known him all of three weeks. You can't be in love." He still didn't get it.

"Edward, how can you say that?" Neither of us had heard Alice slip in the back door. "How long did it take us to know we were meant to be together? Do you think because Bella is human she can't have that depth of feeling? Does she not deserve to be loved?" Edward just stared at her. I knew an instant later that she was showing him one of her visions. They both got a glassy look and were silent for just a little too long. "Now, do you understand? I showed you both ways. How do you want this to end?" Alice just waited as Edward looked at me, lost.

"Ali, why didn't you tell me before?" I hated when they talked as if I wasn't in the room.

"I got that last vision after I left. That's why I came back early." I was tired of waiting.

"Will one of you please tell me what is going on?" I interrupted. They both just stared at me until Alice finally answered.

"Bella, I showed Edward what will happen if you truly lose Jasper. It isn't pretty. You stop eating, stop bathing, stop caring about everything. You wither away right in front of our eyes, and there will be nothing we can do. Losing you will take a toll on Charlie and send him to an early grave as well." I could no longer hold in the tears. They rolled down my face, and I couldn't wipe them away.

"What about the other one?" I asked. Alice just smiled wistfully.

"I'm not going to spoil that one. It is too good to just hear about. You will have to wait and live it." Alice and I looked at each other and laughed. Finally, I spoke through my tears.

"Alright Cullen, what are you going to do to get your ass off my burn notice list?" Edward glanced between Alice and me.

"I'll help her build the bonfire, my love," Alice added. Edward nodded his head and gave me a sad little smile.

"I'm sorry B. I just know how much you will be giving up to be with him, and I wanted to spare you any regrets, but I get it now. Don't go anywhere. I'll have him back here before you know it!" Without another word, he darted out the door leaving Alice and I giggling in his wake.

* * *

Jasper hated to think about the one time he had been stupid enough to try to leave her. He had already turned around and was on his way back when Edward caught up to him. He just couldn't do it, no matter what he had promised. Bella turned over to face him and wrap him in her arms.

"When you came back, do you remember what you said to me?" she asked breaking him out of his thoughts. He remembered.

"I will be here until you tell me to go. Only you have the power to end this." Jasper recited the vow.

"There was only the one time I thought you'd break your word." Bella added.

They both remembered the incident and the wonders it had led too.

* * *

She answered the door lookin' like a vision. She was wearin' a pair of dark, tight fitted jeans and a silky top. The color was striking against her pale skin. She wore no makeup, which was perfect. She was beautiful already. Her hair had been curled into long waves and pinned up. I'd mentioned to her before how much I loved her hair pulled away from her face.

She smiled at me, a wide, joyful smile, and her eyes twinkled. I could feel her excitement, her joy, her nervousness. It wasn't like it was our first date. I didn't understand why she was feelin' nervous. She stepped back and motioned me inside. Alice and Edward were gone to Paris for a vacation, so the house they all shared a few blocks from campus was deserted.

"Why are you nervous, Sugar?" I asked. She blushed slightly.

"I'm not nervous," she said. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I can feel it. You know you can't hide your emotions from me."

"I'm really not nervous. I think what you're feeling are butterflies." I looked at her curiously. "You know the expression, butterflies in the stomach." Her blush intensified. "I always feel like this with you." I smiled at her softly.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. I grabbed her coat and helped her into it. She locked the door on our way out and took my hand. Her warm hand in mine always made me feel so grounded. This was exactly where I was supposed to be.

"What are we doing?" I hadn't told her what the plan for tonight was. I wanted to surprise her.

"I'm takin' you to dinner."

When we arrived at the marina, she looked around confused. I lead her down the dock to a LSX 78 Yacht, _The Summer Breeze_. She looked at me questioningly. I helped her aboard as I explained that I'd rented _Summer Breeze_ and hired a chef. He was already on board cookin'. I requested he make something Italian, since it was Bella's favorite food. I could hear him placing the food on the table. He'd leave soon. He poured the wine, grabbed his things, and made his way towards us to leave.

I wasn't prepared for it. He walked around the corner, the breeze picked up, and his scent wafted towards us. I froze. He smelled…_mouthwatering_. I stiffened and felt myself growl low in my chest. I wanted his blood. I needed it. I began to turn until I felt a tug on my hands. My first instinct was to neutralize the threat, but when I turned that thought vanished.

Bella was starin' at me with pleading eyes. I warred with myself. Part of me wanted to stay grounded with her, but the monster wanted that man's blood. I hadn't feed from a human since I met Bella, but this one smelled too good to pass up. Passin' him up would be a waste. I looked back to where the man was walkin' towards us. Her hands slid up my arms, ghosted over my neck, and settled on each side of my face.

"Look at me, Jazz," she said quietly. Her soft voice focused me. I turned to look her in the eyes. "We're gonna to be okay. Focus on me. Feel me. Use me." I focused in on her emotions. She was calm. I focused on that feelin', tried to pull it in. The man came to stand next to us. "Hold your breath," I heard her whisper and did as she said.

"Dinner is set and waiting, wine is on the chill, and dishes have been done," the man said cheerily. "I hope you enjoy the evening."

"Thank you," Bella said as he walked off. I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beat of her heart. "He's gone, Jazz. Let me know when you're okay." It took a few seconds to build up the courage, but I finally opened my eyes and took a breath. His scent had dissipated. Only Bella perfumed the air.

"I'm okay," I said. She smiled at me. "Thank you." I meant it. She'd been calm, supportive, and understandin'. She wasn't frightened; she didn't run. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you here." She smiled at me.

"It's over now. No need to worry."

"Bella, I could have killed him. I would have killed him. Of course there's need to worry." She shook her head sternly.

"No there's not. You didn't attack him. You were strong. Don't marginalize what you just did. Be proud. I am." She amazed me. Truly and completely, she amazed me.

"I love you." I leaned forward and kissed her soft lips lightly.

"I love you, too." She kissed me again then her face lit up, her excitement mounted. "What's for dinner?" I laughed.

"Italian, though I don't know the specific dish."

I led her to the lower deck where the table was set for one. There were candles, fancy napkins, and all the bells and whistles. She fussed over the dinner, over the yacht, just as I expected, but I had wanted this to be special. We'd had our first date exactly one year ago.

After dinner, I fed her dessert. The feel of her lips wrapped around me, of her warm, wet tongue sliding against my cold fingers was exquisite. I watched her face, paid attention to her emotions. She wasn't intentionally doing the things she was doing, but she was becoming aroused by them none the less. That just fueled my own.

"Thank you for a wonderful date," she said as she sipped the wine. She was on her second glass. She wasn't drunk but 'comfortably buzzed' as she called it.

She leaned forward and kissed me. It was much more aggressive than normal. I kissed her back greedily. Her hands rubbed over my biceps. She'd told me once they were one of her favorite things about my body. I pulled her from her chair and sat her on my lap. She'd been too far away. She moaned when I rubbed her inner thigh and moved to straddle me. I pulled back from her reluctantly. She was breathing heavy, her heartbeat was erratic, and her body temperature had risen a few degrees.

"Wait," I said. My voice was gravelly. "We have to stop."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was small and quivered. I tried to look at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Don't be sorry, and don't think I don't want you. I want you, Sugar. I want you very badly." She looked at me in disbelief. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek with the backs of my fingers. "The boat's ours for the next three days. I had Alice pack you a bag. Let me get us out to sea, and we can do whatever you want." Her eyes lit up, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Anything?" I nodded. "Show me you love me." I felt my eyebrows scrunch, and I looked at her in disbelief.

"I do love you, Bella. I thought you knew that." She placed a hand on my cheek and smiled.

"I do know you love me. I want you to show me. Make love to me." I was stunned.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Bella, I'm not rushing you. This is a very big step. I could hurt you. I could _kill_ you. We-" I was cut off when her lips touched mine.

"You would never hurt me. I trust you. I want this with you. It's only ever been you." I could feel the sincerity behind her words, and damn if I didn't want her that instant. I kissed her again, not able to stop, then pulled back.

"I'll get us out to sea then I'll love you all night long." Her eyes slid closed as she smiled serenely.

* * *

"I thought you were going to propose to me that night," Bella said after Jasper recalled their weekend on the yacht. It had been a thrilling and frightening experience for him. He had been so worried about hurting Bella, while she hadn't been frightened at all. Her first time making love had been, yes a bit uncomfortable at first, but so utterly _pleasurable_.

"I wanted to," Jasper confided. He had been completely prepared for it. Bella looked at him with wide eyes. "I had the ring; everything was set, but I couldn't do it. I was takin' you away from your family. I wanted to give all of you as many good memories as I could. I decided that night to include Charlie in all the plannin'." Bella thought back to the night of the proposal seeing things with new eyes.

* * *

Jasper had been acting a little strange all week. Every time I tried to ask him what was going on, he would just smile. I was excited because we were going out this weekend with Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. We had been planning this night for a while.

A new bar opened, and Alice was dying for all of us to go. _Eclipse_ was supposed to be a truly exciting place. They had live music, open mic nights, as well as dancing and great food. It had been forever since the six of us went out together, so this was going to be a great weekend. Carlisle and Esme were even going to meet us on Sunday for brunch. I would be the only one eating, but getting together was the important part.

Alice, in all her fashion glory, had chosen outfits for everyone. She picked out the most beautiful plum wrap dress for me. I even agreed to where heels for the night. She found a pair of silver wedges that gave my legs a nice shape but wouldn't send me to the ER. For Jasper, she chose a well-fitted pair of dark wash jeans that made his ass look almost edible, a black Western shirt, and his favorite cowboy boots. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

Jazz and I were meeting everyone at _Eclipse_. After seeing him in those clothes, I did my best to try to convince him we should stay home. He just laughed and said, "You really wanna tell Alice we're not gonna show?" Of course, he was right. She would probably come over and pull us out of bed.

The bar was crazy hot. It was Open Mic, but the DJ was keeping the place hopping until it started. I barely had time to check my coat before Alice and Rose had me on the floor. I noticed the guys sitting in the VIP section with a perfect view of the stage. Finally, I had to sit down, so Alice met Rose and me at the table with a drink for me and water for the five of them. Open Mic night was starting, and Jasper said he needed to slip outside for a few minutes. He needed the air. I offered to go with him, but he just told me to stay and enjoy the music.

The first guy was finished, and we were waiting for the next performer. Alice and I were talking and laughing at people on the dance floor when I felt Rose give me a nudge. I looked on stage and was totally shocked to see Jasper with his guitar. He told me he could play but didn't like the spot light. To say I was stunned was an understatement. Jazz sat down and pulled the microphone to his mouth.

"This is dedicated to my beautiful Isabella. Sugar, please just listen. This song puts into words everything I feel for you every day." My tears had already started. I had never heard the song before, but the words were absolutely beautiful.

_She stares through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

_Believes there is light in me_

_She is sure_

_And her truth makes me stronger_

_Does she realize_

_I awake every morning_

_With her strength by my side_

Jasper's voice was pure, and the words melted my heart. Even Rosalie was impressed. I heard her sigh as we listened to the words he selected just for me.

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

I didn't hear the rest of the song. I scrambled to get to the stage so I could be there when he finished. I just wanted to get my hands on him. I needed him to feel my love. The song was unbelievable, but my man was even better. I made it to the front of the stage just as he finished.

"Sugar," he said with a smile. "I was plannin' on comin' back over to you."

"I know; I just couldn't wait. I love you so much. That was the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me. You are amazing." I knew I was rambling, but I didn't care.

"No, you are amazing Bella. I sang that song, because I wanted to make sure you knew how I felt before I did this." Jasper dropped to one knee completely shocking me, again. "Bella, I love you. I want to be with you now and forever. I spoke to your Dad; he gave me his blessing. Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I was a crying uncontrollably at that point, but I had to answer.

"Jasper Whitlock, I will love you every day of this life and in the next one when we are ready to make that change. You will forever be the only love of my life, so yes I will marry you. I can't wait to be Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper pulled me into his arms, the crowd surrounding us cheering.

He turned my head to look back where the others were. Beside our friends, I saw Carlisle and Esme both beaming. Next to them was my dad. Even at this distance, I could see the tears shinning in his eyes. I didn't know how he did it, but Jasper had managed to include almost our entire family in this special night. I couldn't have imagined this moment any more perfect, and I couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for us.

* * *

Jasper ran his hand over her soft, smooth skin. Hearing her memories of that night, remembering the words she's said made him fall in love with her again. Bella had made him the happiest man that night. She'd agreed to not one but many lifetimes with him. While he thought it was more than he could have ever asked for, Bella thought it wasn't enough. If she spent the next fifty lifetimes by his side, it wouldn't be enough. She'd never have enough of this man.

Jasper watched her skin under his fingers pebble from the cool temperature of his skin. Bella shivered, but it wasn't from the temperature. Every time he touched her, he set her skin on fire. Even though they'd just made love, her breathing increased as his hand moved to her abdomen and up toward her left breast.

He ghosted over the rough two inches of skin that marred her otherwise unblemished skin. He leaned down and kissed it tenderly in apology. An apology that Bella felt was unnecessary. To Bella, it was never his fault. Jasper fought the guilt as he tried to erase the memory with his touch. As he looked into Bella's eyes, he could see her and feel her reliving it. He'd never be able to forgive himself for not being there for her.

* * *

When my phone rang a little after eight in the morning, I knew it was going to be one hell of a day. After checking the caller ID, I sighed and answered.

"Good morning, Jacob Black. To what do I owe this very early wake-up call?"

"Bells, you need to get out here pretty damn quick. You have some serious explaining to do." I could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't happy. "Charlie stopped by this morning to bring Dad some fish he caught. I couldn't help but overhear a little something about a diamond. I'll expect you within the hour." Then, he simply hung up, didn't say goodbye or anything. He just hit end. He was so going to get it.

My boyfriend, oops _fiancée,_ had left late last night to go hunting with Rose and Emmett. Thank goodness, or I would have been tied to a chair and held hostage. Jasper didn't think it was safe for me to be at La Push with the wolves. Most of them were too immature and lacking self control, in his opinion. He didn't understand that these guys were my brothers in every conceivable way except blood. I grew up with all of them, since Dad was best friends with Tribal Elder Billy Black.

I waved to Alice as I headed out. I told her I was off to meet Jake. She just nodded and waved back. As I pulled up in front of Jake's I was not surprised to see all the guys sitting outside on the porch. I smiled as I got out of the car, but not one of them returned my greeting. This was not going to be good. Paul stood up as I approached.

"Jesus, Isabella what in the hell were you thinking?" He grabbed my left hand to look at the ring Jasper had given me. "Marrying a leech? How many kinds of stupid is that?" The other guys just nodded.

"Now wait just a damn minute. I didn't come here to listen to y'all call the man I love names. I came to explain, but I'll turn around and head right back out of here if you aren't going to be civil." Jacob stood up, like the Alpha he was, to try to diffuse the tension.

"Bells, we're just worried for your safety. I know Jasper is a nice 'guy,' but that's where it ends. He isn't right for you. He is too new to the animal way of life. There are too many risks involved." I had heard enough.

"What are you staging an intervention here? Like you have any say in it. I have been telling you for over a year; I love Jasper. He is the MAN I want to spend the rest of my life with." I took a deep breath. "Jacob Black, how dare you start this shit with me.

"Did I blow a gasket when you imprinted on one of my best friends at MY sweet sixteen party? Did I throw a fit when instead of going off to college with me, like we had planned for three years, Angela stayed in Forks and married you because you couldn't keep it in your pants and got her pregnant? No, Jake, I didn't. I didn't cause a fuss, because I love you and Angela. I respected your decisions." Paul, ever the impulsive one, spouted off.

"Bella, that is a totally different situation. Angie is a human being not some stupid, smelly-assed, blood-sucking leech." Before I even realized it, I slapped Paul so hard the vibration went all the way up my arm.

I knew what a hothead Paul was, that his control was worse than most of the boys just beginning to phase, but I couldn't let him call Jasper those vile names. His body began to shake. Everyone was telling him to calm down, but we all knew it was too late. Paul was going to phase, and there was no stopping it.

"Bella move!" I heard Jake yell. He used his hand to push me out of the way, but I didn't move fast enough. As he pushed me, he was phasing, and instead of his hand shoving me safely out of the way, the sharp claws of his giant paw caught me just under my left breast. The pain was excruciating, but as soon as I smelled the blood that began pouring out of my body, I faded into a black oblivion.

When I came to, I heard voices but could barely make out what they were saying. They sounded far off, as if I were in a tunnel.

"Jasper, calm down. Bella will wake up in approximately three minutes. She'll be fine. You got there just in time." What? Jasper found me at Jake's? Wait, he shouldn't have been there. What about the treaty? I struggled to ask my questions but couldn't find my voice.

"How's she doing?" I heard Jake enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper's voice was laced with venom. "It's your fault she's in this position." I wanted to stop their arguing but couldn't.

"Look Jasper, I know this is my fault. If I could go back and fix it, I would. I can't though. I need to make sure she's gonna be okay." Jacob's voice sounded hoarse, as if he were fighting tears.

"She'll be fine, Jacob," Alice assured him. I tried to open my eyes.

"Jasper?" I whispered. Not a second later, I felt him take my hand gently and smooth the hair off my forehead.

"It's okay, Sugar, I'm here." He kissed each of my eyes, nose, and mouth. "Just rest. Alice went to get Carlisle." Jasper tried to help me relax, but I needed to go on.

"Jake, I'm okay. Is everything alright on the Rez? Please tell me The Treaty is still in place." Jasper chuckled.

"Sugar, were you holdin' out on me? We didn't know you were awake when we were talkin'." I tried to smile.

"I could hear you but couldn't answer. How did you know I needed you?" I asked.

"Alice." We both answered together.

"Bells, I am so sorry. I tried to get you out of the way," Jake rushed, in such a panic.

"Jake, I'm fine. I understand what happened." I pushed on. "Is everything ok? You didn't hurt Paul too badly, did you?"

"Honey, everything is fine. Paul will survive; The Treaty is still in place. No one blames Jasper for running in to save you. We all would have done the same. If I knew Angie was in trouble, I would have done anything in my power to keep her safe." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of safe, I need to tell you something. I understand now." I felt my brows furrow. "I know that no matter where you are, or who you're with, you won't be safe. At least with Jasper, I know you will be loved, worshipped even.

"When he showed up today, I could see every bit of his love for you. He picked you up with all that blood, and he never once looked at you as a meal. All I could see was concern. I just want you to know, in the future, no matter what you look like or smell like, you will still be my very best friend."

I had no words. I held out one hand to Jacob and the other to Jasper and cried. Jasper smiled at me then a Jake and spoke.

"Thanks, man. For the both of us."

* * *

"Baby, it's not your fault," Bella said softly but firmly. "I'm not sorry about what happened. It was no one's fault." Jasper tried to not feel it, but nothing she ever said would alleviate all of the guilt. He was startled out of his thoughts when she wrapped her warm hand around his shaft. He groaned and felt himself respond as she stroked him lightly. "No more wallowing. I want you here with me."

"Damn, Sugar," he rasped. He palmed her thigh before sliding his hand to her calf and hitching her leg over his hip. He rubbed her thigh and slid his hand higher. He let his fingers ghost over her lower lips causing her to gasp and thrust herself closer to his hand.

"Please," she whimpered. He loved how much she wanted him, but he knew they needed to stop. He stilled her hand reluctantly.

"You need to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day. The change is going to take a lot out of you. I want you to be rested." She shook her hand from his and gripped him tightly.

"I'm too keyed up to sleep. Come on, baby. You can wear me out. One more time." He grinned hearing her beg. So, he did his best to wear her out 'one more time.' Twice. He could deny her nothing.


End file.
